Pressure
by wrdath
Summary: Ketika setter Fukuroudani, Akaashi Keiji, harus turun dari pertandingan karena melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam toss. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?


PRESSURE

Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya umpan dia dipatahkan oleh lawan.

Akaashi Keiji mengumpat dalam batin kira-kira untuk yang keseratus kali sejak peluit tanda pergantian anggota Fukuroudani berbunyi. Terakhir dia memberi _toss_ kepada Washio, bola yang akan dihubungkannya terkena pelanggaran _illegal hit_, posisi di mana bola tersebut dipegang dalam waktu yang panjang oleh pemain. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia bersumpah, bahwa bola yang melambung ke atas dan dekat dengan net itu bisa menjadi peluang emas baginya untuk melakukan serangan cepat kepada Washio, dan tentu saja, bola tersebut berhasil mencetak angka. Namun ternyata hasil tidak semanis rencananya. Satu poin justru beralih ke tim Mujinazaka.

Akaashi mengepalkan tinju, menggigit bawah bibir, sementara pandangannya merosot ke tanah. Di kesempatan berikutnya, dia bertekad akan merebut poin-poin yang hilang secara percuma.

Dia segera berjalan menuju bangku di luar lapangan begitu sang pelatih, Yamiji Takeyuki, melontarkan isyarat singkat kepadanya, dan Akaashi duduk di sana hampir-hampir terjatuh, merasa kacau baik secara fisik maupun mental. Dia menerima handuk dan satu botol minuman berenergi dari manajer tim voli Fukuroudani, mendengar masukan yang diberikan Yamiji bersamaan dengan pidato singkat berkenaan dengan permainannya tadi, kemudian mengalihkan segenap atensinya ke lapangan di mana teman-temannya sedang berusaha mati-matian memenangkan set pertama. Akaashi tengah memperhatikan Washio yang hendak melakukan servis dari sudut lapangan, ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan fokusnya.

"Akaashi-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzumeda Kaori, sang manajer, kepada Akaashi yang spontan menoleh ke arahnya begitu namanya disebut. Perempuan itu menawarkan handuk kedua karena dia lihat yang sebelumya sudah basah oleh keringat, namun tawaran itu ditolak dengan gelengan kepala Akaashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Akaashi menjawab dengan nada datar, memalingkan mukanya kembali ke lapangan. "Hanya butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali bermain."

Kaori tampak khawatir. Kendati statusnya sebagai seorang manajer tim voli Fukuroudani belum genap dua tahun, namun dia sudah bisa membaca ekspresi teman-temannya di kala sedang bangkit atau jatuh dalam suatu pertandingan. Dan kali ini, Akaashi jelas-jelas berada di posisi kedua.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bermain jika kondisimu belum benar-benar baik, Akaashi-_san_. Lihat, Anahori sepertinya dapat diandalkan." Kaori berusaha menghibur, mengikuti arah pandang Akaashi ke tengah-tengah lapangan di mana Anahori Shuuichi, _setter_ kedua, memasuki permainan dan disambut penuh semangat oleh anggota lain. "Aku yakin lemparan bolanya pasti mencetak angka."

Belum ada respons dari Akaashi. Dia masih diam memperhatikan pertandingan yang kini berlangsung. _Spike_ yang dilakukan Sarukui dipatahkan begitu saja oleh para _blocker_ Mujinazaka, akan tetapi Anahori melambungkannya lagi ke udara. Konoha yang datang dari sisi lapangan segera berlari mengumpan bola tersebut kepada Sarukui, yang kemudian dipukulnya dengan tempo cepat dan berhasil menembus pertahanan Mujinazaka. Sorak tim Fukuroudani sontak pecah, disambut oleh seruan penonton gedung olahraga. Akaashi termenung.

_Dari luar lapangan, aku bisa memandang ke segala arah. Setelah sekian lama bermain voli dengan orang-orang ini, aku mulai menganggap diriku satu dengan mereka. Dan kemudian, hal tak terduga terjadi. Aku pikir akulah yang mengontrol mereka._

"…Lancang sekali diriku."

"Akaashi-_san_?"

Suara Kaori kali ini benar-benar menghujam pikirannya.

"Ah, maaf," kata Akaashi, sedikit menyesali sikapnya yang tidak responsif terhadap sang manajer. Nada suaranya berubah tenang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, Kaori?"

"Eh, tidak. Kau terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya, Akaashi-_san_. Kau bahkan sempat menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak kupahami. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak--maksudku, ya, hanya saja--"

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi sesaat setelah melakukan _toss_. Bagaimana bolanya akan jatuh, apakah dekat dengan net atau tidak, juga kecepatan yang harus ditentukan untuk bisa melewati para _blocker_ lawan. Aku mempertimbangkan itu semua dalam kepalaku."

"Permainanmu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Akaashi-_san_."

"Gagal tetap saja berdampak buruk, dan aku sudah menyebabkan tim kita kehilangan banyak poin."

Kaori menghela napas, lalu mengarahkan pandangan menuju jalannya pertandingan. Kali ini pukulan bola dari tim lawan terhempas keluar lapangan. Satu angka untuk Fukuroudani.

"Jadi, selagi bermain, Akaashi-_san_ selalu memikirkan baik-baik cara seperti apa yang akan diambil agar bola bisa masuk?"

"Itulah tugas _setter_."

"Tapi Akaashi-_san_ tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Akaashi serta-merta menoleh padanya, bingung. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan hal sepenting itu, sementara aku adalah seorang _setter_?"

"B-bukan, aku tidak bermaksud demikian."

Akaashi diam, menunggu.

"Yah, memang, sih, selain tidak memiliki keahlian khusus, pengetahuanku perihal bidang olahraga voli juga masih dasar. Terkadang di saat kita berkumpul di luar lapangan dan menyusun strategi untuk memenangkan pertandingan, aku hanya mampu diam. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan tidak lebih dari memberikan dukungan. Seperti ini." Kaori kembali menyerahkan handuk kering yang tadi sempat ditolak Akaashi, dan kini diterimanya tanpa ragu. "Tapi, meski masih hijau, aku bisa tahu kalau Fukuroudani adalah tim voli yang kuat. Kalian sudah melewati banyak pertandingan sejauh ini, dan masing-masing anggota pasti mengenal dengan baik kelemahan satu sama lain. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mereka saat ini sedang menutupi kesalahanmu, Akaashi-_san_?"

Akaashi sedikit tersentak dari bangkunya. Sungguh, ada kebenaran dalam kata-kata Kaori ketika gadis itu mengucapkannya, kuat terpancang dan tidak mungkin goyah. Seluruh kesadaran Akaashi seakan-akan terikat olehnya, membuatnya enggan menyanggah. Namun, dia masih ragu.

"Kesalahanku sangat fatal, Kaori-_san_. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku gagal melakukan _toss_."

"Aku tahu," kata Kaori tetap tenang, tidak mau tergesa-gesa dalam mendorong semangatnya. "Itu karena Akaashi-_san_ memikul beban seorang diri. Memang benar bahwa tidak ada salahnya berpikir kalau ini adalah pertandingan di mana kita tidak boleh kalah. Tapi kita jangan fokus pada hal itu saja. Ingatlah, Akaashi-_san_, di saat kau sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang kau sebutkan tadi, hal itu juga terlintas di kepala teman-teman kita yang lain."

Memang benar. Sebab itulah dia bekerja keras untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Pertandingan kemarin, pertandingan hari ini, pertandingan di babak pertama, dan pertandingan latihan, dia harus bisa membuat teman-temannya mencetak banyak skor dengan _toss_nya dan menjadi juara nasional. Dia tahu di waktu ke depan akan ada banyak tim lain yang jauh lebih hebat dari Fukuroudani. Dia harus menang, apapun yang terjadi. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesali keputusannya untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan dengan buru-buru. Jika memang dia memiliki gagasan yang dinilai efektif, seharusnya bisa dibicarakan kepada teman-temannya, bukan malah berbuat sembrono. Terlebih ini adalah pertandingan resmi yang sangat berarti bagi kakak-kakak tingkatnya seperti Bokuto dan yang lain.

"Aku takut, Kaori-_san_."

"Eh?" Kaori menatap sang _setter_ dengan kedua mata melebar, sukar mempercayai akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagi pribadi yang kerap bersikap tenang dan pendiam seperti Akaashi, hal ini adalah baru.

"Aku takut pertandingan ini akan berakhir dengan kekalahan kita. Aku takut dengan serangan-serangan Mujinazaka, sehingga tanpa sadar tekanan itu perlahan-lahan menggerayangiku. Bukannya bersikap tenang seperti biasa, aku justru membuat gerakan-gerakan yang tidak perlu dan malah mendatangkan banyak kesalahan."

Kaori tersenyum. "Itu wajar, Akaashi-_san_, kita sedang melawan tim level nasional, mengingat Kiryuu Wakatsu juga adalah satu dari tiga _spiker_ terbaik di Jepang. Tekanan itu bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Akaashi-_san_ seorang."

"Maksudmu--"

"Bokuto-_san_, Washio-_san_, Sakurui-_san_, Konoha-_san_, Komi-_san_, Onaga dan Anahori, semuanya punya tekanan yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka tidak memperlihatkannya dan memilih jalan bermain dengan tenang." Kaori melemparkan pandangannya ke setiap anggota Fukuroudani, sementara senyumnya mengembang. "Tugas sebagai seorang _setter_ memang berat, harus mematangkan rencana bahkan di saat terdesak sekalipun. Akan tetapi, bila tekanan tersebut ditanggung oleh Akaashi-_san_ sendiri, itu namanya pertandingan satu lawan enam."

Akaashi menatap Kaori.

"Kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukan Akaashi-_san_ pun mereka sadar, bahwa sang _setter_ sedang berada di puncak kegelisahannya sehingga sulit fokus dalam bertanding. Setelah ini, aku yakin, mereka masih ingin Akaashi-_san_ kembali memasuki permainan dan mengumpan bola." Kaori beralih memandang Akaashi. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membangkitkan semangat sang _setter_. "Kau tidak bertanding sendirian, Akaashi-_san_. Berjuanglah!"

Akaashi merenung sejenak, tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menenteramkan hati dari sang manajer, sudut bibirnya perlahan-lahan menukik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik kecemasannya. Kaori benar. Segala kesalahan yang disebabkan olehnya harus dibayar dengan kemenangan. Berlama-lama menyesali kejadian yang sudah lalu hanya akan memperburuk mentalnya. Dia mesti bangkit, berdiri bersama teman-temannya di tengah lapangan, bertanding sampai pada puncak kemampuannya.

"Kau bisa main lagi?" Pelatih Yamiji tiba-tiba bersuara dari sebelah Akaashi, cukup mengangetkannya hingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh dengan gerakan mendadak. "Babak pertama selesai. Kalau kau siap, aku akan menurunkanmu kembali ke lapangan. Tapi kalau belum--"

"Aku siap," jawab Akaashi, mengutarakannya isi hatinya dengan suara mantap. "Dengan para bintang di depan mataku, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bermain seperti biasa."

_Seperti yang kulakukan di pertandingan kemarin, seperti yang kulakukan saat pertandingan awal, seperti yang kulakukan saat pertandingan latihan._

"Jika permainan biasakulah yang dibutuhkan, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Di sebelah kirinya, Kaori tersenyum.

–

_"Sepertinya Fukuroudani akan memulai set kedua dengan memasukkan kembali Akaashi Keiji, setter dari kelas dua!"_

Akaashi sudah dalam posisi berdiri di sisi lapangan, ketika peluit tanda pergantian anggota Fukuroudani berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia berlari pelan ke tengah-tengah lapangan, berterimakasih kepada Anahori yang berjalan melaluinya, dan segera disambut oleh teman-temannya dengan suara "Eeeey!" yang bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku lagi," kata Akaashi sambil mengangguk singkat ke arah mereka. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan."

Bokuto Koutarou, sang kapten sekaligus _ace_ Fukuroudani, tertawa melihat tingkah _setter _bersurai hitam itu dan membalas dengan menepuk bahunya. "Jangan khawatir. Bermainlah seperti biasa, Akaashi. Baik pertandingan ini, besok, atau kapan pun, kita akan memenangkan semuanya!"

_Hasil akhir pertandingan, keputusan yang dibuat juri, atau tindakan yang dilakukan lawanmu, semuanya tak bisa dikontrol. Satu-satunya yang bisa dikontrol, adalah pikiran dan tindakanmu sendiri. Yang paling penting adalah "Yang bisa dan harus kulakukan di langkah selanjutnya". Konsentrasi penuh pada bola di mataku._

Akaashi menyimpul senyum tipis. Semangatnya seketika membara, siap untuk memenangkan set kedua. "Aku mengerti, Bokuto-_san_."

–

"_Nice receive!_"

Babak kedua dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sorak penonton bergemuruh sewaktu bola yang dipukul dengan keras oleh tim lawan itu berhasil diterima Konoha dari sisi lapangan. Bola tersebut melambung tinggi di atas net, tepat ketika dua _middle blocker_ Mujinazaka melompat dengan kedua tangan terulur ke atas, hendak merebut bola. Akaashi yang berada di dekat net, segera bereaksi dengan pergerakan musuh tersebut dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melompat, meraih bola secepat mungkin sebelum jatuh ke area yang salah.

_Jika ini Kageyama, dia pasti bisa memukulnya. Tapi, rasa iri dan kagum tak punya tempat selama pertandingan berlangsung._

Maka dengan begitu, dia melakukan _rebound_: posisi di mana bola belum siap untuk ditembus sehingga perlu memantulkannya terlebih dahulu pada _block_ lawan.

Begitu bola dipukul Akaashi dengan tempo biasa, Konoha menerimanya tidak jauh dari belakang sang _setter_, meneriakkan "Sekali lagi!" seolah-olah sudah bisa membaca raut wajah Akaashi yang meminta umpan bola agar gampang dipukul.

Akaashi berdiri di dekat net, menunggu datangnya bola. Ketepatan waktu, ke mana arah bola akan melambung, juga seberapa cepat temponya, semua itu sudah tercatat di dalam kepalanya. Kini yang tersisa adalah siapa yang akan menjadi penyerang di balik rencananya tersebut.

"Bokuto-_san_!"

Sang kapten yang begitu namanya dipanggil, langsung berlari menuju arah datangnya bola. Sepatunya berdecit kala dia melompat tinggi dan memukul keras bola hasil umpan Akaashi. Dentuman keras terdengar. Bola itu berhasil melewati para blocker Mujinazaka dan jatuh ke area lawan. Satu poin berhasil diperoleh Fukuroudani, spontan mengundang pekik gembira dari teman-teman yang lain.

"_Toss_mu memang yang terbaik, Akaashi!" Bokuto berkata dengan wajah yang dialiri keringat. Dia tersenyum lebar.

Inilah momen yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Tidak perlu mengontrol bola, bahkan pertandingan. Voli bukanlah permainan mengontrol bola sendirian. Ada teman-temannya di balik punggungnya yang siap menghubungkan bola. Dia tidak perlu takut karena dia tidak bertanding seorang diri.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bokuto-_san_." Sang setter membalasnya dengan senyum, kemudian dia berbalik, menjatuhkan pandangan pada sosok di luar lapangan yang tadi sudah membuka hati dan pikirannya perihal tekanan lawan. Suzumeda Kaori, manajer yang kini dilihatnya sedang duduk sembari mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya merasa bangga karena Akaashi sudah kembali menjadi dirinya. Iris kedua insan itu bertumbukan, menyebabkan masing-masing saling melempar senyum.

_Terima kasih, Kaori._


End file.
